jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky World 2
'Wacky World 2 '''is a 2014 American 3D animated comedy-drama film produced by JeremyWorld Animation and Paramount Animatio, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. it is the second installment in the ''Wacky World franchise, and the sequel to the 2010 film Wacky World. It was directed again by Steve G., written by Steve G., Ben Gluck, Adam Katz, and produced by Adam Katz and C. Elbourn. Development of Wacky World 2 ''began in June 2010, after the success of ''Wacky World. The film was released in the United States and Canada on August 10, 2015. Like its predecessor, Wacky World 2 ''was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its storyline and humor, and was a commercial and critical success. It was also a box office hit, having grossed over $86 million worldwide, making it the highest grossing animated film of 2014 as well as the eleventh highest-grossing film of the year overall. A third film, ''Wacky World 3, is set for April 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Billy West as Mike, an smart 17-year-old boy. * Gary LeRoi Gray as Jacob, one of Mike's friends. * Danica McKellar as Ava, Mike's girlfriend. * Frank Welker as Ezra, a jack-in-the-box-like creature. * Isla Fisher as Katie, Ava's long-lost sister. * Lex Lang as Dr. Worker, a man who is known for using his mysterious vehicle to steal stuff and kidnapping the Toys and into Dark Toys at his hideout. Coming soon! Production On June 5, 2010, Paramount Pictures and JeremyWorld Animation announced a sequel for a theatrical release date of August 10, 2015, with Ben Cluck returning to write the screenplay for the sequel. It was also announced that Steve G. is returning to direct the sequel, along with Adam Katz producing it. On July 2011, when Paramount Animation was founded, the company joined co-producing the film. Coming soon! Release Marketing At the San Diego Comic-Con International held on July 26, 2014, Paramount Pictures and ToonWorks Studios released the first footage from the sequel, as part of their presentation at Hall H, with Danica McKellar, the voice of Ava, hosting the panel. A viral marketing campaign for the film launched on December 14, 2014 included Ezra and his friends website called Ezra's Modern World. The film's first teaser poster was released on January 21, 2015. The film's first official teaser trailer was released on February 6, 2015, and was attached to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_Movie:_Sponge_Out_of_Water The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water]. The film's first full trailer was released on May 8, 2015 and was attached to ''Quinn the Rockstar''. Throughout the year, trailers and 20 second teaser posters of the movie were shown. Several merchandise were made for Wacky World 2, such as toys and figurines. Paramount teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 5 toys. A hardcover book, called The Art of Wacky World 2, was published on July 16, 2015 by authors Sharon Gosling and Adam Newell, and a foreword by Steve G. and shows the detail of the artwork that went into the making of the film, with storyboards, research photographs and character sketches. A video game based on the film, titled Wacky World 2, was released on August 13, 2015. Developed by Behaviour Interactive and published by Activision, the game was released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. On September 16, 2015, Activision made a own PC port of Wacky World 2 ''published by Activision and developed by Exient Entertainment. A mobile game, titled ''Wacky World Rush, was released on July 13, 2015 for iOS and Android. It is an endless running game based on the film and is similar to Temple Run and Despicable Me: Minion Rush. Theatrical release Paramount Pictures released Wacky World 2 ''in the United States and Canada on August 10, 2015. The film was digitally re-mastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. The film is accompanied by the Stickguy short animated film [[Box-Office Stickguy!|''Box-Office Stickguy!]]. The film was released on August 7, 2015 in the United Kingdom, Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan and on August 21, 2015 in Japan. The film was also released on August 28, 2015 in Australia and the Netherlands. International releases It was announced on August 30, 2015 that Paramount Pictures would release the film in China on November 27, 2015 in IMAX 3D. Home media Wacky World 2 ''was released digitally on October 21, 2015, and was released by Paramount Home Media Distribution on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on November 5, 2015. The theatrical short, ''Box-Office Stickguy!, was included. The Blu-ray combo pack and digital release is accompanied by a new animated short film Sidekick Sister. A Target exclusive Blu-ray/DVD combo pack includes a limited edition Ezra plush. Soundtrack Main article: Wacky World 2/Soundtrack Reception Critical response Wacky World 2 ''has received generally positive reviews. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 96% based on 275 reviews with a rating average of 8.4 out of 10. The website's consensus reads: "''Wacky World 2 ''is a coolest animated sequel to its predecessor." On review aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film has a "generally favorable" rating score of 84 out of 100 based on 56 reviews. Guy Lodge of ''Variety said, "Wacky World 2 ''is a good looking sequel to 2010′s better-than-expected “''Wacky World," and it has lot of huge humor than the first one. It's more funnier than The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water ''and it's also fun for both kids and adults. It's way fun than its predecessor." Todd McCarthy of ''The Hollywood Reporter stated that the film "was great and give laughter to everyone. It's one of the greatest sequels ever, along with Rugrats in Paris: The Movie ''and ''Despicable Me 2." A.O. Scott of The New York Times praised the film for being able to balance out the sequences and animation with storytelling, writing that "Wacky World 2 ''may be the best film to have its amazing animation with sequences and storyline, it is not the worst concept ever made since ''Foodfight!, but this film will be fun for the whole family." Tom Russo of The Boston Globe gave the film a negative review, saying "The first one wasn't bad enough, but this one looks boring." Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the film three out of four stars, saying "The first movie wasn't too much wacky for kids, but this one looks kind of okay." Box office Wacky World 2 ''has grossed $124,234,671 in North America and $781,682,761 in other territories for a worldwide total of $732,235,258. The film is the highest-grossing animated film of 2015, behind ''Inside Out ''and surpassing ''Jeremy World ''and ''Hotel Transylvania 2, and the eleventh highest-grossing film of the year in any genre. It also was the highest-grossing Paramount animated film of 2015. Accolades Coming soon! Sequel Main article: Wacky World 3 On June 15, 2015, Paramount announced a third film with a release date of March 22, 2019. In March 2017, the release date was delayed to April 19, 2019, allowing Paramount to give the original release date to Untitled Nicktoons film. Category:Films